Talk:Warwick/@comment-86.110.170.230-20101115100241
kuketski`s guide of laning warwick Rules of laning warwick is simple: 0. Get 1 lvl in Hungering Strike. 1. Ask your lanemate to help you with killing antient golem. 2. Spam your enemy with Hungering Strike. 3. Get 1 lvl Blood Scent on 2 lvl. Its simple, but very effective. With speed buff from Blood Scent, you heve enough speed to run from skillshot or to catch fleeing enemy. Items: Long Sword->Mardred Razors, then, optionally, Boots of Speed( if map is big and you still lack speed xD ) then rush to Bloodrazor. The key is to get Bloodrazor by the time, when you get 6 lvl. after Bloodrazor, get Sorcerer's Shoes. Now you PWN. Target weakest enemy lane and start ganking as much as you can. When you can, target their carry and kill him. In early->midgame, target Vlad, Mundo, Olaf, Trindamere, Ryze, Ashe, Rammus, Malphite. Vlad & Mundo tend to overestimate their regen/livesteal/HP pool. But, surprisingly, they ARE your easyest target. High Max HP=High damage from bloodrazor+Hungering Strike. WW is Vlad/Mundo killer. Remember that. Olaf & Tryndamere tend to run with half of their life due to their innate. Your Ultimate is SUPREME form of STUN - they cannot heal or use abilities. DPS with 50% of HP is shlitly more, than easy target. With some skill, they are not a threat in early->midgame 1 vs 1 (DONT FEED THEM). If WW face fed up Olaf, WW should stack Atack damage items, because of olafs ultimate. But better strategy is to wait for him(or Trynd) to use ultimate, cast Exaust and run =))) Ryze, Ashe is squishy, and with proper items can be killed with R+Q combo alone. Dont let Ryze(or any other nuker) to rise up in lvl, as he can nuke you AFTER your ultimate (When champ is dead, he cant frm exp and gold). Rammus, Malphite. Yes, i mean it. You should target strongest tanks in game. Why? Because they tend to Stack ARMOR. Bloodrazor deals magick damage as well as Hungering strike. The core to defeat them is concentrate on magic damage+magic penetration. Bloodrazor+Sorcerer's Shoes+Malady+Wits End is the best combo items against such champs. Even more, because Rammus&Malphite is kind of mana-hungry. And burning their mana proves to be nice strategy. Even when Rammus uses Defensive curl+Taunt ang gains 150Armor+MR, his MANA is still burning when hit by Wits end. Laning Warwick skills order is Q->E->Q->E->Q->R E gives you speed, just remember to spam with Q to lower enemy HP, heal you and activate E. When E is active, you can dodge skillshots, pursue or run. It increases your overall effectiveness. my main build: bloodrazor->Sorcerers shoe->black cleaver->Starks fervor->malady/bloodthrister/wits end->Guardian Angel/banshee veil vs Rammus/Malphite/mana hungry team: bloodrazor->Sorcerers shoe->Wits end->malady->Banshee veil->Guardian Angel and remember that skill&difficulty of WW depends on who hes going to kill =) and players skill is ~ 80% of WW`s effectiveness =) full equiped WW can dispatch of nuker or DPS with R+Q alone. Thats ~ 2 sec. DONT FEED WW. gg and hf